Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/25 August 2017
06:42 gello Lav 06:42 gello Lav 06:45 Hi 06:45 My main will be on in a sec, my internet is being a prat 06:48 k 06:49 6 pages left for me to make 06:51 Hi 06:51 Unt, LavBot is the chat logger 06:52 I attached the code to a second account because I would be getting thousands of unfair edits otherwise 06:52 So how is everyone? 06:54 i am fine 06:54 you? 06:57 Great thanks, finally realised how to do something 06:57 what is it? if its not personal 06:58 Ages ago, I tried to put some USB Flash drivers onto Windows 95 so I could use one of my flash drives, but it didn't work 06:58 Now I know why; the USB stick wasn't FAT32 formatted 06:59 k 07:04 I might to a YT video on it 07:05 Crap, that reminds me that I didn't post today. I will do it tomorrow 07:15 K 07:15 got an I dea of something to put on my comics 07:15 but not sure if its a good one 07:18 What? 07:19 So one person there asked another to talk about himself so he answers that he like comic books, and then he mentions his fave super heroes, so I decided to put few super heroes I made as his favorite because I am kind of a god of the universe and I can even put stuff that are not real 07:19 not sure if its a good idea 07:19 try it 07:19 because no one knows them 07:19 k 07:19 I think I will put a note at the back cover 07:21 5 pages left then I will start to edit 07:28 I will be working more on my novel in the week 07:29 cool, good luck with that 07:29 I am doing that on my Windows 95 PC :p 07:29 thanks 07:29 yw 07:29 the only thing that makes my job hard is that I dont have a tablet pen xd 07:29 so I am drawing all on paper, taking a picture and editing it on PC 07:30 ah 07:36 Did Unt say much today? 07:37 only hello 07:37 Ok 07:38 Are you still a Content Mod? 07:43 Wait, we had this conversation yesterday 07:45 yes I am 07:46 You can stay that way for another week, I will be away once more from Sunday 07:46 k 07:47 on friday I officialy return to school 07:47 I return not this Tuesday coming but next Tuesday 07:48 Friday is an odd day to return on, don't you get Saturdays and Sundays off? 07:50 only Saturdays 07:51 I thought Sunday was the holy day of rest 07:51 but then after a week theres an holiday and 2 days aoff after another week 2 more days off which are not exectly fun days because the holiday 07:51 ah 07:51 for jewish it Saturdays 07:51 We get the whole weekend off (Sat and Sundays) and so do most people who work 07:51 there something I wanna say but I should not say it around people I know 07:51 k 07:51 Because a lot of things here are modelled off the Christian system 07:52 l 07:52 *k 07:52 I mean here I am fine as long my brother is not 07:52 on 07:53 ok 07:54 you might be able to guess what it is xd 07:59 I have no idea 08:00 I feel I might loose the believing in religions 08:03 its hard to explain why I shouldnt say that 08:08 i just had too much free time at night to question myself about almost everything I do 08:14 It's good to question what you do 08:18 Has Shiva been around at all? 08:18 only 4 days ago 08:19 OK 08:20 I think he mentioned something about being a little inactive 08:20 he did 08:21 2 pages left 08:24 Great 08:28 1 and tomorrow I will make cover and back cover 08:32 What a shame, I just had to delete a neat little drawing 08:33 Someone had posted their drawing of the LD Portal and not added it to their user page, so it had to face the shredder 08:38 gtg, bye 2017 08 25